


servant of two royals

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Relationships, Canon Universe, F/M, Gen, Gwen Knows About Merlin's Magic, ot3 i guess, platonic mergwen, platonic merthur, post 5.02, romantic arwen, season 5 era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Merlin takes care of Gwen just like he takes care of Arthur.





	servant of two royals

**Author's Note:**

> started writing this as mergwen but became somewhat ot3

“Okay, it’s all ready,” Merlin calls to Gwen, who’s currently undressing behind the changing screen.

“Thank you!” Gwen responds. 

There’s a banging sound and Gwen lets out a grunt.

“Uh, you okay?”

“Fine, just can’t seem to get the lacings undone.”

Merlin sets down the bucket he had used to ready her bath and makes his way behind the screen.

“You should’ve just asked. It’s not like I’ve never helped you before.”

“I know, I just didn’t want to trouble you,” Gwen replies, turning around to give Merlin access to the laces of her dress.

“It’s no trouble. I’m happy to help,” Merlin replies as he begins to unlace her off the shoulder red dress. “Unlike with Arthur, I enjoy serving you.”

Gwen simply shakes her head, not bothering to point out the obvious lie. Merlin finally finishes unlacing the dress and pulls it down, allowing Gwen to step out of it. Merlin places the dress in a laundry basket nearby, then turns back to Gwen who’s removing her undergarments.

“I don’t think there’s anything more freeing than finally taking off a dress,” Gwen says as she strips off the last piece of cloth.

“I can imagine,” Merlin says with a smile before heading over to where Gwen stands by the tub. He offers her a hand which she gratefully accepts as she steps into the tub. 

“Merlin, you’ve really outdone yourself,” Gwen says as she takes note of the flowers and lovely smelling oils mixed into the warm water.

“Nothing but the best for you!” Merlin says, dropping a kiss on her forehead before wandering off to tidy the room as she begins to bathe.

They continue to converse as she washes herself, and when Merlin finishes his chores he makes his way back to the tub, kneeling beside her to talk at eye level. She’s simply relaxing now, eyes closed as she lies back.

Merlin dips his hand in the water, feeling the temperature.

“Want it warmed up a bit.”

Gwen opens her eyes and nods, watching in fascination as Merlin uses his magic to reheat the water.

“That never gets old,” Gwen says in awe.

She’s known about Merlin’s magic for a few years now, and continues to be impressed by Merlin every time he uses it, even if it’s just to warm up her bathwater. 

Merlin pulls his arm back to rest on the edge of the tub, then lies his head against it, watching her with a soft smile. 

“Your magic is so beautiful,” she says in a whisper, even though there’s no one else around.

“You’re so beautiful,” Merlin replies, earning him a chuckle as Gwen splashes him with water.

“Sometimes I wonder why I ever married Arthur when you’re right here.”

“It’s a mystery to us all.”

The door to the royal chambers suddenly opens, and Arthur enters the room. He stops in his tracks at the sight before him.

“What’s going on?”

“Gwen’s taking a bath,” Merlin replies cheerily.

“Yes, I can see that. Why are you hanging around my naked wife?”

“We were talking,” Gwen says casually. “Merlin, will you please fetch my towel?”

Merlin stands and does as he’s asked, Arthur still watching them with an appalled look on his face. Merlin holds the towel open as Gwen stands, immediately wrapping her in it. 

“Merlin,” Arthur exclaims at this action.

“Relax, he’s just helping since I haven’t yet found a replacement for Sefa.”

“It really isn’t proper for the queen to have a man as her servant,” Arthur says. 

“Nothing about us is proper!” Gwen replies before disappearing behind the screen.

“She’s got you there,” Merlin says with a grin.

“Merlin?” Arthur responds.

“Yes?”

“Shut up.”

Merlin laughs before rounding the screen to help Gwen dress in her night clothes.

Arthur huffs out a breath and rolls his eyes. He knows he has nothing to worry about, he trusts both Gwen and Merlin, but sometimes he can’t help his jealousy at their closeness.

When Gwen finishes changing, Arthur switches places with her to prepare for bed himself. When he comes out from behind the screen he finds Merlin and Gwen seated on the bed. A comb rests beside them and Merlin is braiding Gwen’s hair down her back. 

Arthur stands and watches them for a moment, a small smile on his face. He really is happy that the two people he loves most care so much about each other. It makes sense of course, Merlin and Gwen were friends with one another before either of them were ever friends with Arthur. But now all three of them are friends, and Arthur likes it that way. He likes that he has people in his life who care about him so much, and he likes that they care about each other.

Still, he sometimes feels distanced from the two of them. Like they’re both in on a secret he’s not privy to.

He’s probably overthinking. The three of them are close. They all live in the castle and spend much of their time together. Merlin serves the both of them and sometimes joins them for meals. He often stays in their chambers late. It’s normally under the pretense of finishing chores, but really he’s simply spending time with Arthur and Gwen. Sometimes they completely ignore their positions to lie on furs in front of the fireplace, lazily sipping wine as they discuss everything and nothing. Those nights are Arthur’s favorites.

“Quit staring like a creep and come join us,” Merlin says as he ties off Gwen’s hair.

“You can’t address me like that,” Arthur says, already moving toward the bed. 

Merlin rises from the bed as Arthur crawls underneath the covers, and Gwen joins him a few moments later. Merlin moves around the room blowing out candles, and Arthur’s eyes begin to droop. 

Light from the hallway spills into the room as Merlin opens the door to leave.

“Goodnight, Merlin,” Gwen calls out. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Gwen.”

Arthur can’t see his face, but he imagines Merlin is wearing the soft smile he reserves for Gwen.

“Goodnight, Merlin.”

Merlin seems startled by Arthur bidding him goodnight as well, but quickly recovers.

“Goodnight,” Merlin says in a soft voice, then disappears from the room, taking the light with him.

**Author's Note:**

> we deserved more mergwen in s5


End file.
